Our Adventure
by Justin-the-tonedeaf-sidekick
Summary: Beca and Aubrey refuse to acknowledge their year long relationship as an actual relationship, but when the Bellas set out on a nation-wide summer tour, everyone agrees somethings gotta change. Mitchsen
1. Chapter 1

Beca was sat on Aubrey's bed, watching her lay out outfits to pack in the yellow suitcase that was sat open on the floor.

"The tour is like, 2 weeks away, Aubrey."

Aubrey continued to sort through her closet and responded, "Don't you think I, of all people, know that," she paused, turned to face the brunette and gave her a knowing look under her lowered lids, "Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes, unsure if she was rolling them at Aubrey or herself for even asking the queen of punctuality that question.

Aubrey had finally gotten her, sorry, _their,_ victory at Lincoln Center a couple of weeks ago, and she had graduated and was all set to move on from Barden. Except then the new Co-Captain of the Bella's, Beca, had received an email inviting the Bella's to do a National tour during the summer. It wasn't strictly collegiate level a cappella so their was no reason to not invite the older girl to come back and sing with them.

* * *

 _They hadn't talked in a few days. Or rather, Beca hadn't talked to Aubrey. Then on a Tuesday around 9 a.m. the Beale-Posen apartment had a knock on the door, and when that went unanswered, the doorbell rang._

 _The blonde had headphones in while sitting criss-crossed at her coffee table, Macbook in front of her, coffee in hand when an iMessage popped up on the screen._

 ** _Chloe:_** _Please answer the door and tell whoever it is that they owe me coffee._

 _The blonde pulled her headphones out in time to hear the second ring. She quickly got up and pulled open the door to reveal the small human who had refused to answer her phone calls since Thursday._

 _"You're still here." Beca breathed._

 _Aubrey stood in the doorway for a couple seconds, staring at her with angry eyes,or maybe they were hurt, Beca couldn't look into them long enough to tell. "You would know that, if you had answered my calls. I'm sorry if you weren't expecting me. Would you like me to wake up Chloe, I think she-"_

 _"No, no. I was hoping. But I had-"_

 _"Hoping?"_

 _"That you'd be here. That you would stick around a little longer."_

 _They stared at each other for a long time. Both trying to figure out what was going on in the brain of the other, but both too stubborn to talk about it._

 _They started talking at the same time all of a sudden._

 _"You could have-" Aubrey started._

 _"I have to ask you something." Beca said, louder. Aubrey had a look in her eyes that Beca could have sworn was excitement, maybe hope, but it went away quick, when she started staring at the ground. Then she stepped to the side motioning to let the girl in._

 _Beca sat on the couch, waiting for Aubrey to join her, but the girl just stood and leaned against the recliner. Beca pursed her lips and began talking rather quickly._

 _"I know you're all set to go to Montana this month, and I don't know if you've gotten your plane ticket or whatever yet but I got an e-mail yesterday asking the Bellas to do a nation-wide tour starting this July. We'd be gone for about a month and I know you have plans and this isn't your concern anymore but I think you should come. Its going to completely fund the next year and probably even give us more than that so anything left over you will get as much as a cut as any of the other girls of course and maybe you've already put this completely behind you but I think the girls would love it if you came and-"_

 _"Beca!" she cut her off. Beca looked up at her with scared eyes and her chest raised and lowered heavily as she just remembered she's supposed to breathe._

 _They stared, and then Aubrey smiled a particularly out of character large smile, and said, "Of aca-course Beca. This is amazing. I-I haven't bought the ticket yet. I couldn't. I told my dad that I would start come September." She paused as she crossed the room to sit next to Beca, "You would know that if you would have answered the damn phone."_

 _"Sorry about that. I was, um, busy."_

 _"You weren't going to say good-bye."_

 _"It doesn't matter now." Beca shook her head as she tried to change the subject, "Come on, lets tell Chloe." Beca stood and dragged Aubrey up with her. The blonde smiled too excited to concentrate on anything else._

 _"Oh wait! You better make a new pot of coffee before you go in there."_

 _"Yeah… good call."_

* * *

Aubrey swatted Beca's legs as she tried to lay down two dresses on the bed.

"Move it," she said, to a begrudgingly cooperative Beca. She laid down a white body-con dress and mint-green floor length one.

"The white one." Beca said, smirking at the older girl.

"You're just saying that because-"

"Your ass looks aca-amazing in it." Beca rose and wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist. Aubrey put her own arms around the other girl's neck and leaned in less than and inch away from her face.

" _Aca-_ amazing, huh?" She whispered.

Beca hummed quietly in response before closing the distance between them for several seconds until they broke away due to an exaggerated cough coming from the doorway.

"Hate to interrupt," Chloe said, looking at one of the walls, instead of the two girls who were now straightening themselves out and standing out of arms reach of each other. "But um, I'm running to Gloria's Pantry to grab some stuff to make for dinner, just wanted to know if you needed anything."

"Oh," Aubrey cleared her throat, "um, yeah actually do you mind if I just come with you? I have to get some stuff."

"Oh, yeah! We'll leave in a sec? Beca, you coming?"

Beca poked her head around Aubrey and smiled sheepishly, "Sure."

...

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee from the kiosk," Beca said walking backwards, "Do you guys want anything?"

"Green tea please!" Chloe half shouted.

"The usual." Aubrey said without looking up from the can label she was reading.

Chloe scoffed.

"What?" Aubrey asked, making a face while putting the can back on the shelf.

"Oh, nothing."

"Chloe."

"I'll just never understand." Chloe shrugged.

"Understand what?"

"It's been what, a year? And you're still pretending you're not an old married couple, or even girlfriends at that, or even dating!"

Aubrey didn't respond for a moment. Her face never changed she just continued pushing the cart and walking down the aisle. She and Chloe had had this conversation a countless number of times before and each time Aubrey would respond the same way. That every time they try to discuss what they are to each other, it ends up in a fight.

"Its better like this, Chloe." She says, for what feels like the millionth time.

"Aubrey, she knows your coffee order, she has a key to your apartment, she slept at our apartment this year more than she slept at her dorm!"

"You gave her that key."

"Yeah because you two are too afraid of your feelings to think about the conveniences of just admitting you're in a relationship. I mean, she keeps her fucking tooth-brush in my bathroom instead of yours. I'm not the one sleeping with her, Aubrey."

Aubrey was the one to scoff this time, "People think you are."

"AND," Chloe turned abruptly, stopping the cart from being pushed, to look Aubrey in the eyes now, "the jealousy thing! I mean honestly, people assume Beca's dating someone else, you get mad, people assume Beca's dating you, you get mad. Why not just save yourself the energy and just call her your girlfriend?!"

"It's not that simple. Should we get penne or bowtie pasta?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, and threw a can of Spaghetti-os in the cart instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you so much to everyone reading and following and favoriting! This is my first real multi-fic that I've posted and I'm kinda totally loving writing it. I hope its clear that the italicized are flash-backs? I will be including them in every chapter, so maybe let me know if there's a specific flash-back you want to see. Either on here or on my tumblr which is the same as my user name. (:**

 **Chapter: 2**

"So you're not going to share a room with Aubrey?" Stacie asked, face dumbfounded as she leaned across her kitchen counter to look at Beca's laptop screen. The two girls were in Stacie's new apartment. After the year ended Stacie and Fat Amy had decided to rent together for the next year, but Amy was visiting Tasmania before the tour started.

"No? Why would I?" Beca asked, though even she could hardly make it sound convincing.

"I mean I know we're all forbidden to bring up the fact that you two are… what you are… but why spend the extra money on another bed when we all know you two will be sharing one for the entire trip?"

"Do you just not want to share a room with me? Is that it? Here! look at the hotel for Minnesota, we can get one room but separated, or we could get a- What're you doing?"

"Calling Aubrey."

"What, why?"

"Hey Bree!" Stacie chimed into the phone, a glaring Beca now standing up and following Stacie through the apartment to hear what's going on.

"Yeah, well me and Beca were sorting through the hotel options that they sent us, and you know Beca, she's- no I wasn't implying anything shh, sorry we ALL know that Beca isn't the greatest with these kind of things so how about you and Chloe come over and help us?"

Beca wailed her arms around whispering "what the fuck," at Stacie but she wasn't paying any attention to it.

"Awesome! See you in ten!" And with that Stacie hung up the phone.

"Why was that necessary? I have this under control you know."

"Because," the leggy brunette sat into her chair-hammock, "now we can talk about this reasonably, with all parties involved. You saw how much money we're going to get for this tour. It's a lot that could really, seriously, help us next year, and we don't need to waste any of it when no one is bothered by the two of you sharing a hotel room."

"I'm bothered by it, and I'm sure Aubrey will be too." Beca crossed her arms.

"You sleep at her apartment all the time. You're being ridiculous. None of the other Bellas have a key to their place."

"Chloe gave me that key, for emergency purposes."

* * *

 _"_ _What is this?"_

 _"_ _A key, what does it look like?"_

 _It was a Saturday morning and Beca and Chloe were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Aubrey had left for her work-out class about twenty minutes prior, but Beca usually stuck around anyway._

 _There was a gold key, attached to a treble clef key-chain, sitting in front of Beca. Chloe set it down next to the coffee cup she handed the brunette a few minutes ago, but only the beverage was picked up._

 _"_ _Why are you giving this to me?" Beca stared at it, she wasn't sure why this was bothering her so much, but she soon realized._

 _"_ _Because, I'm sick of hearing you ring the doorbell in the middle of the night, or the early mornings, or for that matter, just in the middle of the day. Jesus Christ, I just realized how often you two do it. Gross."_

 _"_ _Chloe, no."_

 _"_ _Why? You practically live here anyway."_

 _"_ _I do not! I can come by less if you're getting sick of me, you know."_

 _"_ _Please, Beca, as flattering as it would be to think that you're over here every day for me, we all know thats not true." Chloe took a long sip of her coffee while maintaining eye contact with the other girl._

 _"_ _Chloe, let me walk you through the steps of receiving a key to the apartment of the girl you're having sex with. First, you would have to go on an actual date, second, she would have to allow you to call her your girlfriend, third, maybe be in a committed relationship for a long time, keep a tooth-brush and some clothes in her room, talk to each other about whether you maybe want to live together in the future, and then maybe after some deep consideration on the actual girl in question's part, and not her roommate, then maybe a key is given._

 _Chloe's mouth had dropped open at her best friend being referred to like that. "She is totes not a girl you're just having sex with. I think she knows more about you at this point than I do, Beca Mitchell."_

 _"_ _Chloe, its our relation- our, business, to decide what the ground rules are for… whatever this is."_

 _"_ _Oh no you almost said relationship, what ever will happen? Is the ground shaking?! Are we even still here?!" Chloe giggled after her little tirade. Beca found it less amusing and stared back at her, well, actually glared back at her. "Fine, but it's still bugging me being woken up, so take it, for… emergency purposes. Okay? Please, for me, and my beauty sleep."_

 _"_ _You getting 12 hours of sleep per night is now emergency purposes?"_

 _"_ _Yes Beca, it is." Chloe looked at her in what she tried to make her serious face._

 _Beca sighed heavily, cocking her head to one side, while watching the key sit there, before she finally muttered, "Fine, but you're telling Aubrey."_

* * *

"I just don't get it. You know you want to share with her, whats the problem?" Stacie said, pushing the hammock back and fourth with her feet.

"She's not my girlfriend," Beca said confidently. "We are merely two people… who sometimes hang out and sometimes have sex," she finished, less confident this time.

Stacie did the most exaggerated eye roll and twisted the hammock in a circle out of frustration. "That is the biggest understatement I have ever heard."

"Come on Stacie, let it go." The smaller girl was exhausted of having this conversation with all of the Bellas, but more than that she was exhausted of thinking about it. Beca was okay and happy with what her and Aubrey were doing as long as she didn't think too far into the future. The two of them had mutually decided not to revisit the question as to what the label of their not-relationship is, months ago. They don't introduce each other to the family (which is nice because neither of them are too thrilled about that part of their lives), they don't celebrate anniversaries, they disregard Valentines day, they don't have to check in with each other with every move they make (although they are often in the same place anyway). Sure, they probably know almost everything there is to know about the other one, but so what? That doesn't mean they have to gallivant around town holding hands, no, they can do the comfort of their own homes. At least thats what Beca tells herself so she doesn't have to think too hard about her own feelings.

A few more minutes passed before Stacie's phone beeped, followed by her smirking and walking to the door to open it for the two visitors. Beca sighed and slumped back over to the island she was seated at earlier, to prepare the options for Chloe and Aubrey.

"Hey Beca! Heard you needed some help." Chloe bounced into the kitchen, Stacie in tow and then a certain blonde.

"Hey Chloe," she offered a tired smile as the girl sat in the stool next to her.

"I can't believe you don't already have this figured out," Aubrey said, shaking her head as she tucked some hair behind her ear. She walked behind Beca, leaning around her so she could look at the computer screen herself.

And its not that Beca minded having the beautiful girl's face inches away from hers, with her front pressed against her back, but it wasn't helping the point Beca was trying to make to Stacie; Who just so happens to be staring at Beca now with her eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

Stacie cleared her throat now, "Well, actually, we would have had this done already, but we can't quite agree on who's rooming with who."

"Oh." Aubrey said, standing up straight now and sitting on Beca's other side, who let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well… I know Jessica and Ashley insisted they could share a bed, Denise said she'd bunk in the same room as long as she got her own bed, and Lily says she doesn't need one,"

"What?" Chloe asked

"I didn't want to ask," Beca said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, and Fat Amy said she needed her own,"

"Why?" Chloe asked again,

"Do we really need to ask?" Beca said, eyes still wide.

"So that leaves, us four, and CR." Aubrey finished.

"I think I could convince Amy to let me stay with her, if we got the separate type one." Stacie said.

"Yeah, and I'll room with Cynthia-Rose," Chloe shrugged, "I don't see what the problem is."

"Wait I thought you and I were going to room together?" Aubrey asked Chloe.

"So its agreed!" Stacie said, loudly interrupting, "We'll book two doubles, an adjoining, and a single for each hotel, we can always switch around roommates and stuff too. I was thinking this one Hilton looked really cool and honestly the rates aren't that bad," Stacie went on, pulling the laptop toward her.

"Wait what?" Aubrey said, shaking her head quickly.

"Yeah I know it's crazy right, I thought the Hilton was supposed to be only for rich people but actually-"

"Can we talk?" Aubrey asked Beca, giving up on trying to get any answers out of their two friends who were clearly going to ignore the blonde's confusion. The smaller girl sighed and walked out of the room with Aubrey following her. The other two were left smirking behind the computer screen in the kitchen.

They walked into Stacey's room and shut the door.

"Did you tell Stacie we were sharing a single together for this whole trip?" Aubrey asked the second the door clicked.

"Actually, I told her the opposite, and then she called you. I think her original plan was to confront you about it but she seemed to find her way around it…"

Aubrey scoffed, "Why do they think thats what we would want for four weeks?"

"Why do you think?" Beca half laughed.

"Its not like we're together all the time every night. We have our own separate lives. What if one of us wants our space? What if I wanted my own bed?"

"Stacie said it would save us money." Beca said, back to Aubrey now as she stared out the window.

Aubrey looked at her for a second, confused why the other girl wasn't as annoyed as herself. No girlfriend-y grand gestures is what they agreed on, and this was definitely girlfriend-y.

Beca spoke quietly now, "If it's not something you want to do, you better go tell them before they actually book it."

Aubrey sighed. It was apparent she hurt Beca's feelings and as much as she fought it, she felt guilty. She didn't want to make Beca feel bad, she did actually care about her, a lot. But the whole being publicly or obviously together was not something Aubrey wanted to do. And to her understanding, it wasn't something Beca wanted either. They just were what they were, and to publicize that was too much pressure. But she had little to no will-power when the "bad-ass" DJ sported her unintentional full body pout.

She walked up behind the girl and hugged her tiny frame. Beca immediately relaxed into her body. "I'm sorry," Aubrey whispered into her ear. "It _would_ be more cost effective. And lets face it, you can't resist crawling into my bed most nights anyway."

Beca smirked and twisted around in her arms to face the taller girl. "As if you haven't dragged me off the living room couch multiple times to join you."

"That hasn't happened in months." Aubrey said, fake offended.

"Thats because we gave up that particular charade ages ago."

Aubrey smiled down at Beca, recalling those days in her head.

"So you want to give up on this charade too, for the time being at least?" Beca whispered.

Aubrey sighed, she figured if they did want their space, the hotels could grab them an extra room, or they could switch around roommates. "Just this, okay?"

Beca knew what she meant by that. She meant that even though they're letting the Bellas win this round, it doesn't mean they're going to start flaunting their romantic relationship in front of them. It _was_ technically still behind closed doors. She let that thought roll off her shoulder, shrugged, and said, "I guess just this once." She leaned in for a kiss only to be interrupted by Chloe yelling for them because they just "had to see this hotel's pool."

"Plus," Aubrey breathed against Beca's lips, "We won't have as many interruptions like that."

Beca bit her lip trying to conceal her excited smile, before leaning in for a kiss she'd been wanting to give since the blonde walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this took longer than I wanted it to to post but ya know, thats life when you're moving and a full time college student and work full time! Anyhow, lemme know what y'all think!  
Ch 3:**

It was a Sunday night, still about a week away from tour, when a large storm brewed over the city. Beca was at Aubrey's place when the power went out, not showing any sign of coming back on until morning. The two didn't have much plans in mind to begin with, but since Beca's laptop was dead, Aubrey didn't have enough light to read, a movie was out of the question, and the stove was unusable, they lit candles, made sandwiches, poured a glass of wine, and enjoyed each other's company without the distractions of electronics. Chloe was out, intending to spend the night at Stacie's so she didn't have to drive in the rain. It was a quiet night, something the two rarely got. They cherished these times, because there were no rules, no limits. If Aubrey wanted to hold Beca's hand there was no one around to stop her, if Beca wanted to kiss the top of Aubrey's head, the simple gesture could not be questioned and start an interrogation like it had in the past.

By about 10 pm, the two found themselves tangled on the couch. Beca had her head on Aubrey's chest who was stroking the other girl's brunette hair gently. They ended up playing twenty-questions, something Beca often suggested to get Aubrey away from her work.

"Is it… something I own?" Aubrey squinted at the ceiling.

Beca giggled. It was rare that she could come up with something the girl had difficulty figuring out. Aubrey loved the game, and she was usually good at it. She loved putting all the pieces together and showing that she couldn't fail at it. Every once in awhile though, Beca could come up with a particularly tricky one. "Yes." Beca answered her.

Aubrey was on question 14 now which is more than she usually had to ask. "Is it in this room?" She glanced down at the smaller girl in her arms, trying to see if her eyes would dart around.

"Nope." Beca looked up and the two made eye contact, staring each other down, before Aubrey let out a sigh and returned to gazing at the ceiling.

"My bedroom?" She asked, determinedness in her voice.

"Yes. Five more questions."

Aubrey huffed, hand pausing from stroking Beca's hair, and tried to piece together all the other questions she'd asked.

"Do I use it every day?" she said after several seconds, voice raised, and then resuming stroking.

"I mean… not that I know of, but it would be really hot if you did." Beca said, eyes wide and staring no where in specific.

"What?" Aubrey whispered to mostly herself.

"Four more," Beca readjusted and pulled herself closer to Aubrey.

"Beca Mitchell." Aubrey said, trying not to smile, mouth wide while staring down at the small human who happened to be looking particularly smug while nuzzling into her neck. Beca hummed very innocently in response. Aubrey scoffed and laid her head flat again. "Is it my fricken dildo?" Aubrey asked in a whisper, shock evident in her tone.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Beca sung softly, eyes closed and smile on her face.

As much as Aubrey tried not to, she started laughing, "You perv!" She half shoved Beca who only responded by cuddling even closer, which Aubrey didn't even think was possible until now. She laughed again and started to tickle Beca who squirmed and laughed but managed to catch the older girls hand before too much damage could happen. They wrestled a little with each other still mostly maintaining their position on the couch. And now there were two girls, in the dark only lit by a couple candles, laughing at the surrender Beca was now offering. And it was probably the wine, Aubrey thought, but it was times like this where Aubrey had to consciously warn herself to not do or say something stupid, because it was difficult to remember why the weren't committed, and why they didn't call each other girlfriends. The laughter died down, and words she knew crossed a line were at the tip of her tongue, mouth even open. She was just about to say it, when she remembered the fight that would happen following the words, as they've had it many times before. Beca was the first to raise the question actually.

* * *

 _"_ _What're we doing?" Beca asked one day after Bella's practice, when everyone else dispersed._

 _"_ _What?" Aubrey asked, not looking up from packing up her bag._

 _"_ _You know, we slept together for the first time three months ago, today. That campus tour was July 16."_

 _"_ _Is that significant when we didn't know each other's last names until a month and a half later?" Aubrey said, almost coldly._

 _"_ _You're assuming I want you to say something specific." Beca shrugged and tried to lean down into Aubrey's eyesight, who was still fiddling with her stuff. "I don't, I just want to know what your expectations are for… this. Mainly because we have to be together everyday, for the Bellas that is."_

 _Aubrey looked up now, eyes squinting, searching for maybe a loophole or a trap in her teammates claim. They resembled the look Aubrey gave Beca during her Bellas audition, Beca thought at least. Aubrey wondered if she was really not looking for anything big, but Beca's face wasn't giving anything away. "We're having sex, and getting to know each other." Aubrey straightened herself out and looked at the other girl, waiting for a retaliation._

 _Beca nodded, "Okaaay," she said, trying to inch into her next question without making it seem like she was looking for more, but instead just needing clarification, "not that I'm implying anything… I think… but usually having sex and getting to know each other… especially the way we've shared with each other… that would qualify as dating."_

 _"_ _We aren't dating. We've never been on a date, and I don't want to do that, before you ask." Aubrey said, slowly, trying at least a little to not come off as a total bitch. Beca threw her hands up in defense, but before she could respond Aubrey continued. "I can't have a girlfriend, so." She said a little quieter that time, before resuming her attention to her bag._

 _"_ _Can I ask why not?" Beca said, letting her guard down a little more._

 _Aubrey cleared her throat before swinging her bag around her body, and taking a couple steps toward the door. "I don't want to deal with all of the complications that come with being gay, if I'm being blunt." There was a pause and Beca seemed too taken back to respond, so Aubrey went on. "Well, I'm bi, or something, actually," she shrugged. "But I'm not going to seriously date a woman, marry a woman, have children with a woman, I simply do not have the time or energy to deal with those complications. I of course respect all that do, but my family wouldn't approve. I don't want to have that battle, I just want to live my life. What I do with my personal relationships at college my family will never know, so sleeping with you is not a big deal. But I'm going to end up with a man, and calling you or any girl my girlfriend, is cruel, and a lie."_

 _Beca stood staring at her, mouth half open, actually unsure if she heard the girl correctly. When Aubrey stood there, head high, waiting for a response, Beca knew she did. "You're serious?" Beca asked, incredulously, after a moment._

 _"_ _Dixie-Chick serious." Aubrey said, stance firm._

 _"_ _Aubrey, you could have told me any other reason and I would have left it alone, but I cannot believe that that is your actual reasoning. You make being with the same sex sound like a tedious pain in the ass! It's not like if you let yourself be with a woman, you have to fill out paperwork. You don't have to all of a sudden get a rainbow tattoo and clear your schedule to become an activist for the Human Rights Campaign! I get that you're scared of what your family will think, but what you're saying is not that you care what you think, but that it will be too exhausting to sell them on it. I can't believe-"_

 _"_ _Beca!" Aubrey shouted, hands signaling for her to stop. "You're just mad I don't want to call you my girlfriend. Which I thought you said-"_

 _"_ _No, Aubrey! This isn't about me, I'm not even sure having a girlfriend right now is something I want! But you and your homophobic approach to your own sexuality is sad, and honestly just because you are too afraid to call it 'dating,' that's what this is, and it would have been nice to know what exactly I was getting myself into before I shared all that stuff with you!" Beca ran her fingers through her hair and whispered, "Oh my god, I'm an idiot," to herself._

 _"_ _I'm doing what's best for me, Beca." Aubrey said harshly. Beca walked and took a seat on one the folding chairs, putting her head in her hands. Aubrey sighed and after a moment of self debate she walked to stand in front of her, sighing again, she said, "I'm sorry I didn't disclose this sooner, but I like what we've been doing. And I know you're angry, and that you disagree, but if you can get over it, Chloe will be out of the house tonight if you want to come over." And with that Aubrey left the auditorium, leaving Beca to think it over._

 _Beca sat there for awhile, recounting all the things she told the girl, feeling betrayed. But then she remembered all the things Aubrey shared with her, and felt a little less like she'd been taken advantage of, like she'd been used. She figured it was another front the girl was playing, and she needed to give her time to figure that out. She showed up at the apartment later that night, where they fought more about it, but ended up naked in bed together anyway. As Beca snuck out of the apartment that night, she looked at the blonde locks spread across the pillow, and the toned naked shoulders popping up from under the sheet. It was then that Beca decided that whatever was happening, whatever loss she was going to take, it was probably going to be worth it._

* * *

Beca was the first one to try to decipher what their relationship was, but despite how quickly Aubrey shot the "girlfriend" question down, she too had brought it up later down the road. Beca would shoot it down, then it would all happen all over again. Always resulting in the same solution as the last. Nothing. Except once, maybe once and a half, but it had ended quickly.

By the time Aubrey finished remembering all the reasons to not say whatever it was she was about to say, Beca had started to drift to sleep on top of her. It was early but the new Bella Captain had been working tirelessly to make sure everything would go smoothly for the tour. Aubrey started humming "Somewhere Over the Rainbow," softly, and she could see Beca's lips pull into a small smile and she let her body fully relax. Maybe Aubrey couldn't say what she felt or didn't want to say it rather, but that didn't mean she had to ruin a perfectly good night. She continued humming until she was sure the girl was asleep. She let Beca lay on top of her for about twenty minutes, while Aubrey continued to stroke her hair and go over the schedule for the tour for the hundredth time in her head. She had been trying to figure out how to get up and blow out the candles without rocking around Beca too much when she heard the front door rattle, and footsteps coming toward her.

"Chloe?" Aubrey whisper shouted.

Chloe emerged, iPhone flashlight illuminating the place. "Hey! Sorry, I was going to stay there but-"

"Shhh!" Aubrey popped her head above the arm rest, trying her best not to move Beca around too much.

"Awww," Chloe smiled, tilting her head, when she came around the front of the couch, shining the light on the two. Aubrey had her face turned and eyes squeezed shut while blocking Beca's eyes with her hand.

"Chloe the light!" She whispered.

"Oh right! Sorry!" She flicked off the light and shoved her phone in her back pocket. "Look at you two, asleep before eleven and cuddled up all cozy on the couch. You defending your sleeping beauty," she mocked.

Aubrey desperately wanted to go hide away where no one could see them. Of course she isn't stupid and knows that Chloe knows that they cuddle and sleep together all the time, but its different. The public display, even in her own living room, made Aubrey uneasy. However she was stuck under sleeping bear Beca's body, with no where to go. "Chloe, please, go to bed. You weren't supposed to be here."

"Okay rude," Chloe pointed a finger that Aubrey could hardly see in the dark, "but Stacie had a guy over too who couldn't go home and it was getting awkward." Chloe shrugged. "You two are so cute, please let me take one picture." Chloe said, reaching for her phone.

"Chloe don't you dare," Aubrey went to move but realized she couldn't stop Chloe without throwing Beca's body off of her like a doll, so instead she just went to cover both of their eyes again from the inevitable flash. Which went off a second later. Aubrey flung her head back flat again and sighed. She guessed she would have to get used to this kind of thing if she was going to be on the road with everyone, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Its been awhile so sorry but finals are over so wooooop! Annnyhow. This ones a bit more angst-y, and a lot longer. But I also want to make it clear that its not just Aubrey who's iffy about the label, its Beca too. You will see that and why in later chapters.**

 **And JustLettie, there will be jealousy, those are my favorite fics to read so don't you worry homie.**

 **& & thank you for all the other reviews, y'all are the best. **  
Chapter 4:

When she opened her eyes, she noticed the sun wasn't completely up yet. Beca didn't particularly like this time of day. The in-between. The sunrise was beautiful and all, but the room wasn't illuminated with life and yet not engulfed in the black. It was grey, matched with the silence of the world. It made Beca feel dreary. Not that she saw it very often, as she usually slept until the late morning. However with the tour two days away, there was no way her stress of making sure everything goes smoothly was going to let her sleep. She rolled onto her back and tried to rub her face awake. When we opened them again, she glanced to her left and noticed the blonde laying next to her.

"S _hit,"_ she whispered to herself. It was the fourth night in a row where she had let herself stay the night in Aubrey's bed. Truthfully, Beca acknowledged, this happened a lot. But usually she put forth the effort to not let it happen so many consecutive days in a row.

However, it was more difficult now, because during the year she would leave in the middle of the night and go back to her dorm, Uber-ing or sometimes walking when she needed it. Or if she was too tired for that she would at least retire to the couch. She did this when she would wake up, look at the girl, and feel anything close to devotion. Anytime she felt absolutely _right_ where she was, she would leave. She didn't want to ruin what was happening with too much feeling.

But now, with summer, she was staying at her dad's place and she couldn't wander in in the middle of the night. Not that she really wanted to go back there most of the time anyway.

Aubrey got angry sometimes, not about her staying, but instead on leaving and giving Beca a lecture on being alone on campus so late at night. As far as Beca staying so often, Aubrey knew that Beca knew where the line was, and when they were crossing it, so she let the younger girl deal with that. She liked having someone to make her her coffee in the morning anyway.

This morning, Beca laid in bed for a little, until she caught herself staring. She seldom woke up before the blonde, and seeing her so peaceful, in the "in-between" lighting that usually caused a knot in her stomach, made it flutter. _That_ was her que.

She rose, and threw on a large Barden hoodie she found in one of Aubrey's drawers, as she was only in a black bra and lavender lace underwear before. The green sweatshirt hung to her upper thigh, so it was good enough, Beca decided. She wasn't going to leave, because truthfully she had no where she could go this early, but she couldn't lay in _her_ bed any longer.

She walked out of the room and although the hall was dark, she knew it well enough to end up standing in the kitchen doorway and flipping on the middle light switch to the left of the archway. She went straight to the cabinet to the right of the fridge, and grabbed the coffee before noticing the pot was missing. She sighed, and moved to the bottom cabinet to the right of the stove, where she found the pot. _'Aubrey,'_ she thought. She always puts the pot away instead of just letting it sit on the machine, ' _like where it should be,'_ she said in her head, rolling her eyes.

She stood, leaning her back propped against the counter, hands holding the edges lightly, staring around the kitchen while her fuel for the day brewed. She let out a breathy laugh after a second when she realized how fluidly she could move around the apartment. But it was followed by a groan, because that meant she was way too comfortable. Fortunately her coffee finished brewing that same second, pulling her away from that thought all together.

She took her mug to the deck, grabbing her computer off the coffee table on her way. She couldn't go anywhere yet, but she could start double checking all the arrangements and schedules. She logged into her email, and noticed one from the National A Cappella Association. She opened it, and immediately recognized the name attached- Grace Hall, one of the women who came to her with the tour. The tour, technically, had to be arranged by them. They received 10% of the profits and recruited the Bellas for representation- a way to pull in sponsors for future competitions. As well as general awareness for the public. As if everyone in the world didn't already actively follow a cappella!

The email read:

"Dear Ms. Rebecca Mitchell,

We have not spoken for a couple of weeks and with the tour just around the corner, I wanted to check in. I was going over the schedule you emailed and realized you have quite the heavy load! I would like to remind you, Ms. Mitchell, that on this tour you will be responsible for representing the National A Cappella Association's brand. As the captain, it will be your job to make sure your Bellas are behaving exceptionally on stage, as well as off.

The teams that we have sent on the Victory Tour in the past have had the same responsibility, and unfortunately not all of those teams were able to live up to our standards. Venues and hotels have uninvited our association from using their services. In turn, those teams have been disinvited from performing in any official a cappella competitions. We will hold you to the same consequences if there is any trouble reported.

Because of these prior incidents, the board and I have would like to offer my services to you, Ms. Mitchell. As the captain, you have enough to worry about. Your number one priority on this tour should be to put on an excellent show. What I propose to you is that I would like to accompany you and the girls on this tour. I will take over the responsibility of the girls safety, behavior, as well as scheduling and all other arrangements.

I realize with the tour only two days away, it is very last notice. I apologize for that, however, I will need you to let me know as soon as possible. In addition, I would require a 40% cut of all proceeds. This 40% will go toward my housing accommodations, dining, and my working fee.

The board and I strongly urge you to accept this offer, as we would like nothing less than to lose you as an addition to the a cappella family.

-We look forward to hearing from you,

Grace Hall"

Beca stared at the screen for a long moment. This was the first she was hearing of anything she had just been informed of. The fate of the Bellas from now until forever were in her hands. If anything went wrong, the Bellas would be over. How the hell was Beca expected to keep the crazy group of girls under complete control for a month?!

"Fuck!" Beca yelled, before burying her face in her hands. She sat like that for awhile, turning over her options in her head, none of them sounding right. "God fucking damnit," she said quietly.

"Must you always use that language?" Beca jumped. The voice came from the doorway of the sliding glass door. The blonde was sporting short, floral silk robe, and a cup of coffee. She was leaning against the frame, eyebrows raised, looking down at Beca on the outdoor lounge chair.

"Christ, Aubrey!" Beca, half yelled.

Aubrey pursed her lips, and stepped down out of the door frame. She set her turquoise mug on table next to Beca's chair. Beca watched her, evidently still put off by being scared, following Aubrey through squinted eyes. Aubrey on the other hand showed no sign of being phased. She simply went to pick up the DJ's laptop, which of course caused Beca to flinch and go to grab it. The older girl pulled it away slowly, "I have it, Beca." She whispered, kindly, yet with serious reprimanding eyes. A skill that took long to master. Beca opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted. "I _have_ it," she said again. Beca sighed and dropped her reach, letting Aubrey close it shut and set in on the side table as well.

"It could spill," Beca tried, staring at the items.

Aubrey didn't seem to care, only sitting down on the tiny girls lap, wrapping her left arm around the other's neck, and pushing messy brunette hair away from her face with the right. Beca looked at her, silently allowing her defeat, head tilted and mouth straight. Aubrey smiled sadly and let her right arm fall around Beca's neck as well. Beca sighed, and decided to just lean back, pulling Aubrey closer into her.

Aubrey smiled a bit happier now, "Good morning," she said, just above a whisper.

Beca let out a light, breathy laugh. She leaned in and delivered a kiss, pulling away after a few seconds, and replying with her own, "Good morning, Aubrey."

"So," Aubrey sighed, reaching to pick up her coffee now, but not moving from her seat on top of Beca. "What's the problem, Mitchell?" She took a sip, and shook some hair away from her face.

The sun was half way up now, so Beca looked into the distance with squinted eyes. She cleared her throat. "You know Grace Hall?" She asked, then looking into Aubrey's eyes. They held confusion and Aubrey opened her mouth to answer and nothing came out for a half of a second, but eventually she answered, "yeah, of course. She's one of the board members. Yeah we've worked together a few times. Why?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, her. She's, uh, one of the coordinators for our tour, she emailed me last night." Aubrey nodded, motioning her to go on.

"She uh, she thinks," Beca stuttered, trying to find the best way to explain. She shook her head, and said, "here, just read it."

She pulled her laptop onto Aubrey's lap and let her read the email. Aubrey's mouth pulled into an almost sarcastic, almost cynical smile. Shaking her head, she let out a definitely sarcastic laugh. Closing the laptop, she said, "Is she joking? What a manipulative bitch." She laughed again, this time into her mug as she went for another sip.

Beca looked up at her, shocked. Aubrey didn't curse, first of all, and second of all, Beca didn't understand Aubrey's reaction.

"What?" Aubrey asked, after swallowing a mouthful.

Still staring up at her confused, Beca moved the laptop back to the table with the free hand that wasn't wrapped around Aubrey's waist. I guess it took too long for Beca to answer because suddenly Aubrey's eyes bugged out a little and she goes, "Oh my god, you weren't seriously thinking about it were you?"

"Actually, yes I was." Beca got defensive now. Gesturing her free hand toward the computer, "She's right! I don't know what I'm doing! I cant be responsible for the very existence of the Bellas now and future!"  
"Becs you're being crazy! She's just trying to make more money off of us! She didn't 'read the email and realize you have a heavy load,'" she said, using finger air quotes. "She read your email and realized how much profit we were making!"

"Aubrey I've been freaking out for weeks. How am I going to handle everything? I don't think she's trying to get money out of us, she wants to help. She doesn't want us to make the same mistakes the others have made."

"Sweetheart," Aubrey said, gently. "Why do you think she contacted you two fucking days before we leave?" Aubrey's voice sounded light and sweet, but most definitely had an underlying tone.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"I mean, think about it. This is the most stressed about the tour I've seen you yet. It's getting close and you're worrying, and she knows that you'll make a rash decision."

Beca looked away from her eyes. She looked to her right, biting her nail, and mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Aubrey asked.

Without looking to meet her gaze, she responded, "You don't get it." It was clear this time. When Aubrey just looked at her, she went on. "You're not the captain anymore. This is my responsibility now." Aubrey tilted her head back, rolling her eyes in the process, but before she could remark on that comment, Beca went on. "I'm going to call her and have lunch with her, so we can work something out."

Aubrey looked down at the younger girl, who was now tracing the rim of her mug that was still on the table next to her. She'd never seen her like this before. So unsure, and frankly, Aubrey thought, so needy. It infuriated her. She had worked with Grace a few times over the years, and knew how much of a money hungry bitch she was. She was going to take advantage of Beca, and her Bellas. It wasn't even about the money. It was about what she was doing to her tiny DJ. The more she turned it over in her head, the angrier she got. To the point where she just couldn't sit there anymore.

Her jaw was tightened and she rose off the girls lap. Beca looked up now, curious. "This fucking, woman I swear." Aubrey shook her head, pacing.

"Aubrey, it's for the better."

"No, no," Aubrey gripped her mug hard. "Listen, I'll call her, talk to her, assure her we have everything under control. She knows me better anyway."

Beca shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. She stood up, grabbing her own mug as she rose. Walking toward the entrance, she said "No, Aubrey. This is not your responsibility anymore. You're intervening too much."

The blonde followed Beca into the apartment, fast. She grabbed Beca's shoulder and stepped in front of her, causing Beca to stumble back a step. "Dude!" Beca half yelled, trying to stop her coffee from spilling out.

"Beca! Listen." Aubrey looked her hard in the eyes, but it wasn't reciprocated well.

" Aubrey! No. This is _my_ call," Beca said at a volume maybe too high for this time in the morning.

"Beca the Bella's don't need her! If we explain the circumstances they will-" she tried, a little louder than Beca.

"I am not taking that risk! Let it go!" She said, definitely too loud, because Chloe was definitely trying to cover her ears in the next room. Beca shook free of Aubrey's hold, and walked into her room. She started looking around on the floor for her jeans from the day before.

Aubrey followed quickly. She was getting increasingly angry. She went straight to her bedside table for her phone and started scrolling rapidly through her contact list.

Beca caught sight of this out of the corner of her eye as she was bending down to scoop her jeans off the ground. "Aubrey, what the hell are you doing?" She asked, accusingly.

"I am calling this aca-bitch and telling her to get head head out of her ass and stop messing with you. I will not have her manipulate my-" there was a pause, as she almost said the word she was definitely not supposed to say. Beca's eyebrows raised, waiting for the label to come out of the blonde's lips. Aubrey cleared her throat, and saved herself. "My team." She said quietly.

Beca scoffed sarcastically. It was ridiculous, Beca thought. Aubrey slipped up with that word a lot, for someone who was so anti having a "girlfriend." Saving that argument for later, she pushed it down and tried to focus on the topic at hand. Speaking slowly, she said, "You're not going to call her Aubrey. This is not _your_ team anymore. Stop fighting me on this."

The words cut deep into Aubrey. She knows that Beca didn't mean that Aubrey wasn't a Bella, just that she wasn't the captain, but it didn't feel like that. The Bella's had been her sisters for the past four years, especially this last one, and the words Beca spoke sounded like she didn't belong to that sisterhood anymore. Suddenly all the times Beca had tried to overstep her position in the Bellas, and the feelings that arose with them, came rushing into Aubrey all at once. "Not my team?" She asked, coldly.

As Beca jumped around as she pulled her jeans up her legs, she shook her head an rolled her eyes. "You know that's not what I mean Aubrey." She buttoned the front clasp and looked at Aubrey, waiting.

Ignoring the other girl, Aubrey said, "Right. I made this team. I made you the captain of my team. I helped you for hours planning this fucking thing, and now suddenly its not _my_ team?" By the end of her words, she was shouting. It took Beca by surprise, and she stepped closer, hand reaching out. Aubrey stepped back from it though. "No!" She shouted, "no don't try to sugarcoat it. If you think I'm intervening too much on your team then I won't go!" She started walking toward the bathroom door, Beca following her.

"Fucking shit Aubrey I didn't mean it like that stop taking this out of proportion!"

Aubrey stepped inside the bathroom, holding the door open, and facing Beca, she shouted back, "I was trying to help Beca. If this is how you're going to act I will not spend the next month trapped in the same hotel room as you!" With that she slammed the door.

Beca, without much thought about it at all, shouted at the now shut door, "Fine! Just do what you always do! Leave! Go to Montana! Theres nothing holding you here! Don't forget to pack warm! I'll leave your fucking sweatshirt on the bed!" She was definitely not crying as she ripped off the Barden sweatshirt and flung it somewhere at least toward the bed. She grabbed her top, and put it on haphazardly. She moved wildly around the room, grabbing what she could quickly find of her stuff and shoving it in her bag. Aubrey was going to leave anyway, Beca thought, might as well be now.

* * *

 _The two were lying on the floor, at least,_ next _to Aubrey's bed one Tuesday afternoon. Naked, entangled, and covered in a grey throw blanket that Aubrey pulled off the end of the bed. They were a little sweaty, and breathing heavier than usual, and Beca was definitely going to be late to her next class. So when Aubrey spoke, it wasn't exactly what Beca thought she would be saying._

 _"_ _We've been doing this for a while now." The blonde stated in-between breaths._

 _Beca stared back at her, confused. "Yeah… Aubrey we just had this discussion like last week do you really want to bring it up again now after we-"_

 _"'_ _So I thought you should know I'm moving. After graduation. I'm leaving Barden."_

 _Beca dropped her gaze. She knew, that she would leave this apartment eventually. Soon even. She was graduating and she would have to move on and get a job. She kinda just, forgot. "I know," she said quietly. "I know. I mean, I was hoping it wouldn't be too far. So maybe we can still…hang out, sometimes. So when you find out where you're getting a job we'll talk about it then but for now-"_

 _"_ _I'm moving to Montana." Aubrey blurted._

 _"_ _What?" Beca asked, barley above a whisper._

 _"_ _I'm moving to Montana. My dad, he has a business there. He wants me to help him start off a new branch in a neighboring city. Run the whole thing. It has been in the works for while, but I always thought he was kinda just joking. You know, 'hey sweetie you'll be running the family business one day,'" she poorly mimicked a males voice. "'We're expanding, and I'm gonna put your name on the office door sweetie. No one can do it like a Posen can.' But turns out, he wasn't kidding. He has this job lined up for me. I won't be gone like the day after graduation or anything because theres still construction going on but I am going and I thought you should know."_

 _Beca cleared her throat, and nodding her head understandingly, she started sitting up. "You thought I should know." It was a statement, not a question._

 _"_ _Well yeah. I mean even if we aren't.. you know. We still see each other most days. So, I thought you should know." Aubrey started to sit up now, pulling the throw with her to cover her front._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah. I heard you. Thats really thoughtful of you. To, you know, let me know." Beca nodded again, and started putting on her bra she found laying behind her._

 _"_ _Where are you going?" Aubrey said, confused._

 _Beca was slipping on her underwear now. "You know, Aubrey, I thought you should know, some girl from Psych class gave me her number. And since, we aren't, well, 'you know'. I made the decision to call her, and accept her invitation to coffee. Since my decisions don't affect you. But, since we spend a lot of time together, I thought you should know you won't see me on that Friday." She was buttoning her jeans by now, standing up and talking to Aubrey still on the ground._

 _Aubrey's jaw was tightened, and was staring daggers into Beca. Through clenched teeth, she said, "How thoughtful of you."_

 _Beca was still pulling her shirt down as she walked around searching for where she left her backpack. "Well, I'm gonna be late to class. But thanks for the fuck. It was fun."_

 _"_ _You're being unreasonable. You knew, you knew when we started this, that eventually-"_

 _Beca turned around and said, "I gotta go, can't afford another absence." She smirked and slammed the door behind her_

* * *

Beca was storming out of Aubrey's room, headed for the front door, but Chloe stepped out of her room and cut her off.

She was half asleep still, in a loose tank-top and sweat pants, eyes not fully open yet. She must've finally gotten up after being woken up by the yelling. "What's going on?" She asked, in a scratchy voice.

"You want to know why we aren't together Chloe? This! This is why!" Beca shouted, making Chloe jump a little. She shoved past Chloe, and slammed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Beca fled through the apartment building and out the door. The second she burst out the front entrance she broke out into a full on sob and stumbled onto the building's stairs, sitting down so she could catch her breath.

Her and Aubrey hadn't fought like that, with the yelling, filled with hatred, in a long time. Beca didn't totally understand why she was so upset. What happened upstairs moments ago all just went by so fast to her, and she wasn't able to grasp the reasons behind her feelings. Of course she was focused on the last part, however. The Aubrey leaving part. But she had come to terms with Aubrey leaving months ago, so she thought. She didn't actually suspect them to leave it like this though. Last time she expected Aubrey to leave, they didn't have a formal goodbye. She just up and left in the middle of the night.

* * *

 _Beca had convinced the Bella's to all go to Aubrey's graduation. Not that it took much effort, they all of course wanted to be there for their captain. And Beca, she had wanted to go and support Aubrey, because she was proud of her._

 _She was proud that Aubrey had gotten over something so humiliating that happened her Junior year, and came out better in the end. She was proud that she even allowed herself to get involved in something like the Bellas, when in reality it served no purpose to her career track. She did it for her nerdy self, and Beca recognized that probably wasn't so easy to do at first. Beca was proud of her because Beca had watched Aubrey for hours studying, and working on homework, and practicing presentations. She was always so intense and serious about her school work, and trying that hard, all the time, is a super power that Beca envied of her._

 _So yeah, Beca wanted to go to Aubrey's graduation, because she deserved to have someone there who had witnessed it all. Chloe had too, but Beca sometimes did on a whole other level. Like when Beca would stay with Aubrey in the library until 2 am, until finally convincing her it was time to go. Or when Beca would use 20 questions as a way to get the other girl to stop shaking her leg because Aubrey's brain was just too cramped to comprehend anything too serious._

 _But Beca couldn't just show up to her graduation alone, because it definitely fell into the girlfriend category. Not that everything that Beca did for Aubrey didn't fall into that category, but this was much less subtle. At least in sake of the library Beca could blame it on being super into making a mix on her computer, and she enjoyed the company. Rather than the truth of Beca just not wanting to leave the girl alone on campus for so long, because Aubrey was kind of oblivious to her surroundings when working. And that she specifically enjoyed the blonde's company. In the sake of 20 questions, Beca could blame it on Aubrey boring her. Rather than the truth of Beca wanting to make sure Aubrey doesn't have a mental break down._

 _So showing up, giving her congratulatory flowers, wearing a skirt for Christ sake, was not subtle enough for her to be doing alone. So instead all the Bellas showed up, the Bellas gave her congratulatory flowers, and the Bellas all dressed up for the occasion. Beca so happened to be a Bella, is all._

 _Aubrey walked across the stage, the Bellas yelled and whistled in the true Bella way, and they all hugged her at the end. They were all quickly introduced to Aubrey's parents, who had flown down for the day only. It was a quick exchange, in which Aubrey stood and pointed as she named everyone off to her parents. Then she was ushered away to have a dinner with her parents as they were flying out later that evening._

 _Beca didn't get much of an impression of them. When Aubrey spoke of her home life, truthfully, it was all very mixed. Everything Aubrey has said about them has given Beca an idea that they are hard working people, just dated in their ideals, and very intense, but at the same time supportive in their own way, and only wanting the best life for their daughter. The quick "hellos" did little to nothing to expand upon that impression, or rather, lack there of._

 _After her mother and father departed for the airport, Aubrey and her Bellas made their ways around campus parties. In which, they all celebrated the best way they knew how. Drinking, and drinking a lot. Even Aubrey found herself not totally recalling how they made it from one house to another._

 _Beca indulged a little, but mostly just holding a half-way filled red solo cup, containing what tasted like watered down beer, in her hand. She kinda took on the mom role for the night. Which each of them have wordlessly taken over at some point through their time together this past year. Maybe not Fat Amy though._

 _At some point when their whole group was walking between Frat houses, in the Greek dominated neighborhood, Aubrey stumbled up to Beca, latching her left arm through Beca's hanging right arm. It was dark, but not totally, as the street lights were on, but there were also crowds of people on front lawns and most of the Bella's were far too drunk to even notice the two anyway. Beca noted at the time that it reminded her of Halloween trick-or-treating nights in busy neighborhoods. But instead of sugar spiked kids running around in costumes, it was drunk college kids running around in next to no clothing at all._

 _"_ _Im gonna miss you, Becs. You made this year so much better than it could have been. Maybe you can come visit in Montana some time." She was directing her slurred words toward Beca, but she wasn't exactly talking to her. She was just talking. She didn't expect and answer, she was just drunk, and thinking out loud._

 _And Beca didn't answer. She just gave a half hearted smile and gave her a quick squeeze with their interlocked arms._

 _By the time Beca's phone read 4:47 am, she was laying in Aubrey's bed. Aubrey was asleep, half naked, lying on her stomach, and still sporting what was left of her makeup. When they stumbled in Beca helped her unzip her dress, much to Aubrey's dismay because she didn't seem to care about it, she just wanted to be in bed. But Beca knew that there was a chance Aubrey would throw up, and she would be pissed if it got on the dress._

 _Beca was still awake, though. She couldn't help but be stuck on Aubrey's words from earlier that night. 'Maybe you can come visit me in Montana sometime.' So stupid, Beca thought. It wasn't fair. She spent so much time helping this girl get through the year and now she graduates and she's expected to just say bye and never see her again? "Maybe" visiting her once in Montana for a couple days sounded pointless, and made her feel empty._

 _Beca wasn't sure why she was so invested anyway. Sure, being with the girl had been nice, but Beca had her own plans. Beca knew she had her own issues, and there was no way she could commit herself to this girl forever._

 _Maybe it was that it was going to be so sudden. Aubrey didn't have a set date, just "sometime this month, after graduation." They wouldn't have time to ease into only seeing each other less frequently as they would if Aubrey had gotten a job closer. Again, Beca thought, it just wasn't fair._

 _Beca decided no matter what way they said goodbye, no matter how or when, it was going to happen soon, and it was going to still feel unfair._

 _She tightened her jaw, sat up, and looked around the room. She shook her head, fighting whatever emotion was threatening her at the moment, and got up off the bed. She circled around the room quietly. Finding her wardrobe, ordering an Uber, and then stopping on Aubrey's side of the bed. She maneuvered around the small trash can that she had put by Aubrey's side earlier, just in case. She pushed some blonde hair off the sleeping girls face, stared for a moment, and then leaned down and kissed her temple. She made her way out of the apartment, waiting just on the inside of the building's front doors for her ride to show up, as she had done many nights before. This time she didn't have any plans to come back though._

 _But she did a few days later. The next time she saw her, she was standing in her doorway on a Tuesday morning, coming to tell her about the tour._

* * *

Beca's chest heaved as her crying subsided, while still sitting on the front steps of the blonde's apartment building. This wasn't how they were supposed to leave it. She wasn't supposed to leave in the middle of the night and never come back. She wasn't supposed to scream at her and never come back.

Beca used her shirt to rub her face. She rose and took a step back up the stairs, thinking of returning to the apartment, to possibly attempt to say goodbye the right way. But she stopped herself short, because there was never going to be a good way. She turned to descend the stairs, walking away from the building in a direction she recognized but not with a particular destination in mind.

She pulled out her phone while gripping her bag closer to her body. While sniffling one last time she scrolled through her phone contacts and found Grace Halls number, pressed "call," and cleared her throat while it rang in attempt to hide that she had just been crying. It was still early to be calling anyone, but she figured since the situation was time constraining, Grace wouldn't mind.

A woman answered a few seconds later, sounding chipper as ever, southern drawl rooted in her voice. It sounded like she was in a coffee shop with chatter and a barista yelling out orders when she said, "Well Hello Ms. Mitchell I was hoping to hear from you this mornin'!"

"Hi Grace," she said flatly, not one for formalities. "I got your e-mail, uh, obviously. Was thinking we could sit down and talk this morning?" She asked, and half jogged across a cross walk.

"Well of course I would love to! We'll talk logistics sweetheart. Tell ya what, I'm at Starbucks now, why don't you come on down here and we'll chat."

Beca rolled her eyes at the woman's chipper manor. She was not in the mood for it. "Uh sure. I wanna talk but I'm not so sure about everything just yet. But I'm willing to hear you out and-"

"Oh Rebeca thats okay! Trust me we'll work it all out when ya get here. Ten women are a lot to be responsible for keeping out of trouble. I would hate to see you wind up in a pickle."

There was a second of silence as Beca opened her mouth to respond. She finally cleared her voice and said, "Yeah, um, nine now."

"Oh no, sorry to hear that!" She chimed, not sounding sorry at all, Beca noted. "What happened dear?"

"Aubrey Posen, she's moving instead, got a job up in Montana."

"Oh the uptight blonde girl? Retired captain?"

Beca half laughed, "Yeah, thats her. She.. backed out."

"Well that doesn't sound like her! So last minute! And plus, I could have sworn that last time we worked together, last winter, she said she was going to try to get a job closer around these parts. Said she was in a relationship that she wanted to stick around for. Guess it didn't work out. Shame though, uptight as she is, girl can sing. But hey, more money for the rest of us girls now isn't there?" She chuckled at herself.

"What?" Beca asked, stopping short on the sidewalk.

"Yeah! Thats an extra 9% for the ten of us!"

"Did you say last winter? Are you sure? When last winter?"

"What was that sweetheart?" Grace asked, sounding confused.

"Aubrey, Aubrey Posen, you said you worked with her last winter. She said something about finding a job closer. What month was that?" Beca asked, quickly.

"Oh, it was for the Christmas caroling fundraiser y'all did. We met after the break to discuss the profits, and to plan better for next year. You know I think we're going to stick to the more upscale neighborhoods this year because-"

"So what, January?" Beca rolled her eyes impatiently.

Grace sounded shocked at Beca's impolite interruption. "Well… Yes January I suppose. Why are you so twisted up about this Rebecca?"

Beca turned and squinted back in the direction in which she just came from, before clearing her throat and saying, "Grace, can we meet for lunch instead? Something came up. I gotta go." Beca rushed to say, moving quickly back down the street.

"What? I thought-" Grace tried, but Beca hung up before she could finish.


End file.
